Injusta
by bellaalicecullenswan
Summary: - ¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Por qué todos están cambiando?¿Que esta pasando realmente en la push?- murmure mirando como sam junto a los demas saltaba en el acantilado donde iba a desahogar siempre mis penas


La vida era injusta, la felicidad no existía, todo eran tan solo ilusiones, me senté a la orilla del acantilado mirando fijamente la luna, era una noche calida como todas las otras, pero para mi era la mas frías, de las noches, todo mi mundo era color rosa hasta hace unas horas atrás, nunca me había imaginado que esto pasaría, nunca me imagine que sam me dejaría, y mucho menos por ella, por Emily, todo había sido de lo mas normal, hasta que sam atravesó la puerta, mas cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Emily la miraba de una forma que a mi jamás me había visto.

Sus palabras aun sonaban en mi mente , "_lea no podemos estar juntos" "la amo a ella, es lo que necesito para vivir"_ moví mi cabeza tratando de sacarme aquellas palabras borrarlas de mi mente, después de la pequeña platica con sam, había salido corriendo de casa, lejos, sin escuchar a Seth, o sam llamarme, no quería nada con nadie, todo había dejado de tener sentido, alce mi rostro, mirando a la luna

- ¿Qué tiene ella, que no tenga yo?-musite cerrando los ojos dejando que las lagrimas salieran silenciosamente.

Recogí mis piernas abrazándolas y colocando mi cabeza entre ellas, mi cuerpo entero vibraba por los sollozos, sentía los rayos del sol sobre mi piel, había estado tantas horas llorando en este lugar que de seguro nadie había notado mi ausencia, me levante con un suspiro de resignación, camine un poco alejándome de la horilla del acantilado, ¿seria capaz de volverlo a ver a el o a ella?, corrí todo lo que mi cuerpo daba.

Al llegar a casa, Sue y Harry me estaban esperando, no deje que ninguno de los dos me abrazara, ellos dos eran unos traidores, sabían lo que pasaba y no fueron capaz de decírmelo, corrí hacia mi cuarto azotando la puerta, fui directamente hacia mi escritorio removiendo los cajones hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba, camine hacia el espejo de mi cuarto y solté un suspiro, tome las tijeras que estaban en mi mano, mientras con la otra tomaba mi cabello, cerré los ojos y solo escuche el sonido de la tijera cortando mi pelo.

Desde aquel día había muerto y enterrado a la lea o lee-lee que todo el mundo conocía, me había vuelto una arpía como todo decían, sentía que cosas extrañas pasaban en la reservación, todos los chicos habían cambiado, Jacob no se juntaba mas con la chica Swann y tampoco con Quil, eso era lo mas extraño ya que eran sus mejores amigos

- ¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Por qué todos están cambiando?¿Que esta pasando realmente en la push?- murmure mirando como sam junto a los demas saltaba en el acantilado donde iba a desahogar siempre mis penas.

Pero quien diría que las leyendas son cierta, yo jamás me lo habría de imaginado, recuerdo perfectamente el momento de que todo cambio para aumentarle dolor y sufrimiento a mi vida, el ambiente estaba muy extraño estos días, papa iba a ir de caceria con el jefe Swann- papa no vayas- le había dicho- por favor-obviamente me había ignorado y dicho que estaria bien, que sam estaria con ellos, ayudandolos, no se por que pero al solo escuchar el nombre de sam todo cambio.

Sentí un extraño calor recorrer mi cuerpo, sentía que ardía, Seth junto a mama había llegado al escuchar el grito de mi padre, no sabia que era lo que ocurría, hasta que vi. A Seth temblar al igual que yo, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sentía estos temblores?, cerré mis ojos al mismo tiempo que escuchaba unos jadeos provenientes de mis padres, moví mi vista hacia donde Seth estaba pero en lugar de el solo había un pequeño lobo de color chocolate ¿quien era ese lobo? ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?

El lobo me miraba fijamente, seguí su mirada y jadee asustada, ¿Qué había pasado conmigo? ¿Por que mi cuerpo estaba lleno de pelos? ¿De donde venían aquellas voces que escuchaba en mi mente? Entonces todo encajo, la desaparición de sam, las heridas de Emily, y el hecho que ahora con Seth éramos unos gigantescos lobos. Escuchamos el grito de mama y todo se volvió mas doloroso de lo que ya era, papa estaba sufriendo un ataque cardiaco, Seth y yo tratamos por un buen rato volver a ser humanos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, sam había llegado con Billy y Jacob a ayudarnos con nuestro asunto

Y ahora aquí estaba de nuevo después de dos años, en el mismo acantilado, llorando, hace dos años perdí al que era el amor de mi vida, el hombre de mis sueños y hoy había perdido a mi padre, mi único apoyo, para rematar la pena y el dolor me había transformado en una lobo gris y estaba bajo las ordenes de sam

–acaso la vida no puede ser mas injusta- musite con la mirada perdida en la negrura de la noche


End file.
